Cold Sad Silence
by Harmony283
Summary: “Eh?” Zelos looked down at me I could feel his gaze follow mine to the window, to the invisible dust covered books, to the sunwarmed plants. Then suddenly he dropped his voice, “But doesn’t it hurt?” Did it? Could I even answer that? CSS Part 2 R
1. She Cries

**This is just an idea that was bugging me yesterday, so I decided to type it up. There AREN'T any defined pairings really (which is very unusual for me, I must admit) but then again the pairings aren't the basis for this fanfic—the plot is. And just incase you're wondering—this takes place about 5 to 6 years after the game. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any of its characters, I only own the plot. **

* * *

**Cold Sad Silence**

**By Harmony283**

* * *

I watched silently as her hands clenched, her nails digging into her palm. I watched silently as the tears fell when the truth started to sink it. I wanted to change it so that she wouldn't know. But I could do nothing but see. She's standing here crying for me—or rather what's left to see. I'm lying here wide awake in bed on sterile white sheets made of cotton. I sit here unable to speak, to tell her it's okay to leave.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asks, I can hear the sadness and anger in her voice, "If I had known—" she cuts herself off, knowing, or not knowing, how that sentence would end. She was afraid of it just like she was of so many things.

Again we're engulfed in silence, the silence where no one speaks, not because they can't but because there's nothing to say. The sad kind of silence. The silence I hate. I open my mouth—I know I can at least whisper, "Sis."

She opens her eyes, tears caught in her eyelashes and she sighs, "Why did you let them attack you?" her voice was shaking, I could tell she was holding in anger. Anger at me, I knew, because I let this happen, anger at those people who attacked me when they said they wouldn't. Her breath hitches in her lungs before she speaks again, "Do you really miss him that much?"

My eyes widen at this. No I _don't_ miss him. How can I miss him, "He's dead." I whisper, "He's not coming back. And even if I die," I wince slightly as my vocal chords banged together uncomfortably even from the small vibration I was making, "I wouldn't go to the place he's at."

She shakes her head and again tears begin to fall, "Yes but your friend _died_ for you. To save you. She wanted you to understand the meaning of life and yet here you are acting like it's nothing to die. You _do_ remember the reason she died for you, don't you?"

I nodded my head and looked away. Yes I remembered. I remembered a little too well. She said she loved me—the girl my best friend had a crush on just outright said she loved me. But I couldn't be with her. She had to be with Lloyd; she couldn't be with anyone else. And she reminded me too much of him, "I remember."

"Of course you do." Her reply is bitter, "Then how…?"

I shook my head again, keeping my eyes firmly focused on the light blue curtain that separated my bed from the one next to it, "I'm not dead am I?"

"But you _don't care_." She snapped and I heard the chair legs scrape against the floor—she was getting up, "You don't _give a damn_ about what she did for you. The life she gave up for you! I didn't realize she loved you until she told me! She never said—" again she caught herself before shaking her head sharply, "You're my brother and I love you more than anything else in the world. You're my only family left and I don't want to lose you. But please," I felt added pressure to the bed and glanced over at her, she had buried her head into the sheets by my uninjured hand, "at least act like you don't want to die."

"I never said I wanted to die." I whispered back, frowning, "I never once said that."

"Then how did you get so hurt? You could have _tried_ to defend yourself." She looked up at me and I looked away, "You're strong enough to. They weren't nearly as strong as you, so why…?"

I let out a tired sigh, "Because you're the one who told me 'Do unto others as you would have them do unto you', right? They're humans, I'm not human—we're here for half-elven freedom. If we _try_ to attack them they'll ask us where's the reason in supporting that since we're 'savage beasts'?"

She actually hesitated for a moment before speaking, "Because you were being attacked by more than one…person…" she bowed her head for a few seconds and again we were left in the sad kind of silence that seemed so familiar in a hospital such as this.

Suddenly the door banged open and a very familiar brunette ran in, "Genis! Genis!" I could see the tears running down his face before he even reached the bed, "I heard about," he stopped and caught his breath, "how the heck did," He looked up at me and for a moment he was speechless. Really, and truly speechless. Coming from him, that was near impossible, he talked so much. He seemed to snap out of his trance though, and said, "You…look…what the _hell_ happened? Raine," she looked up at him, "You didn't say he was this bad!"

She scowled and brushed some of her hair back behind her ears, "Because, Lloyd, I didn't know. They wouldn't let me see him until this morning." Lloyd gulped and nodded his head, his immediate anger towards Raine dissipating completely, "But your eyes, Genis…you can see okay right?"

I nodded my head, "Yes…out of my left eye at least. My right," I wanted to reach up and touch it for some reason, "I don't know yet. They said it was pretty bad when I came here." Lloyd scowled and leaned over the bed, touching the bandage gently, "infected…?" I flinched away from his touch and he brought his hand back immediately.

"Yes," Raine answered him, "terribly infected. They wouldn't let me heal it though. Natural surgery is the best, apparently." She didn't say it, but I heard it—it was because they didn't trust her and her 'healing' spells. Even though this was the place she had saved from an epidemic, a horrible and much deadlier version of the flu, nearly two years ago.

"I-I see," Lloyd seemed to understand as well, he seemed to have gotten so much more…aware…of things since our last meeting, "I can't believe it though. They _attacked _you? In _this_ place?" he waved his hand towards the lone window in my portion of the view. I just nodded my head, shifting my gaze to the bandages on my right arm.

Lloyd grunted and shook his head, "Sure I get that some people might be angry but—say who're these flowers from?" What a way to change the topic, I almost wanted to smile at that. But the flowers…

"Sheena sent them," Raine again answered when I probably could have, "Apparently she's gotten into growing flowers ever since her grandfather passed on." That would have been a year by now. The event that brought us together again, and that had indirectly caused someone else's death not even a month later.

Lloyd just nodded his head, "Yeah I heard. But they really are pretty. Be sure to thank her when she gets a chance to come Genis," I looked up at him and saw the gentle smile on his face, I had no choice but to smile back, "I just hope she gets a chance to come see you. I mean you two," he meant this as both Raine and me, "helped out with moving their village before we could even lend a hand." He looked sad for a split second but quickly masked it with another, slightly wider, smile.

But he was telling the truth. We had helped out more than either of them could—not even _Zelos_, who was about to become the godfather of Sheena's second child, could come fast enough to help the move. My good hand gripped at the blankets as I forced a smile off my lips, _'Then again he's been awfully busy since he actually had to start working for once.'_

The sound of the door opening made the three of us jump as a girl—someone I was all too familiar with—rushed inside. It was Presea. I hadn't seen her since the funeral either, but she had grown. I felt my heart flutter for a moment, but just for a moment. She hurried over to me and just stared for a few seconds before speaking, "You're hurt." She murmured, her eyes darting from my bandaged arm, to my neck, to my wounded eye, "severely. I heard the doctors saying how it was a miracle that you made it. I don't think it was."

Both Lloyd and Raine flinched at this, but all I could do was smile, as cold as always, "Apparently yeah." I whispered, wincing again at the pain the slight vibration caused in my throat. She seemed to notice this and shook her head, "Don't speak if it hurts, I," she paused for a split second, "I came as fast as I could. I bring news from Zelos and Sheena as well as Regal. It…has something to do with your recovery as well."

"His recovery?" Raine asked as she dusted her pants off and sat on the chair again, "What about it?"

Presea bit her lip, looking indecisive as she spoke, "Sheena is busy with her duties in Mizuho, Regal is busy with repairing the mines that caved in. Raine, you will be traveling more, correct?" Raine nodded her head, "And Lloyd, you will be accompanying her?" Lloyd nodded his head as well, "Then that leaves Zelos." She stated blandly, "He has…opened his house for you to stay in while you recover."

My mouth nearly fell open at this, "Wha…?" I winced and lowered my voice, "Why?"

"Because he wishes…to." She hesitantly replied, almost shifting her gaze to the curtain before bringing it back. When her eyes met mine I knew there was something more to the request. Something that told me I couldn't say no. Raine seemed to realize this too, but she looked concerned so Lloyd spoke up instead, "Really? That's…nice of him. I'm sure you wouldn't wanna stay in this place any longer than you had to, right Genis?" I nodded my head, "Then why not take him up on that offer? You get to live like a noble for a while! Think of what a great learning experience that'll be!"

"Learning experience?!" Raine spat out, "How can you call that 'learning experience'?" Lloyd backed away immediately and laughed nervously, "Ah…ha…well he'll be learning something new right? I mean learning's never a bad thing, right?"

Presea nodded her head in agreement, "Yes, being a noble isn't as bad as Zelos makes it seem. Besides he is not…the way he was before." She was choosing her words carefully, but so far it seemed I was the only one to really notice that, "He works now, as you know. And he's been very successful. He's been busy though, so I'm sure he'd appreciate the company."

"But—"

"Go ahead!"

"Fine."

Raine seemed shocked at my response, "But Genis!"

I scowled at her, "Sis I'm," I flinched yet again in pain at the sound of my voice, "turning eighteen soon. I can do whatever I want. I _want_ to leave this place. And Zelos is offering so _yes_ I want to accept."

Raine's eyes widened at this and she opened her mouth, "But—"

"Like I said before it's a learning experience!" Lloyd said with a large goofy grin on his face, "Go ahead, have fun. I think it'd be neat to live as a noble's guest for a while. Just tell us how it is when you get better."

I nodded my head, though something told me being a noble wouldn't be as glamorous—especially for me since I was in the midst of healing—but it wasn't like I was going to tell him that. How could I tell him that?

"Good," Presea smiled, "I can contact him immediately and he can begin getting a room ready for you. They might have to move you by boat though, but I'm sure you'd enjoy that." I smiled back at her and nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak again.

Thankfully even if I _did_ want to say something, just then the nurse walked and, rather rudely, stated, "Okay visiting hours are _over_ now. Especially for this little," I frowned at the use of that word, "patient." She made a shooing motion with her hands and unwillingly my friends left my side and walked out of the room. The door shut quietly behind them before the nurse spoke again, "You know…your friends are so kind to you."

I blinked and she smiled at me, "Yes I overheard some of the conversation. I…originally come from Meltokio so I know the Chosen well. I don't know how much he's changed but," she shook her head, tucking a strand of her honey blond hair behind her ear, "that's besides the point." She held up a small syringe filled with clear liquid, "This is your medicine. It'll make you drowsy but that's a good thing. Don't be surprised if, when you wake up, you feel light headed and," she walked over to the side of the bed and cleaned a spot on my good arm, "if a few days have passed. That's completely normal. After all you didn't pass out like most patients usually do. And it doesn't seem like the shock of the…incident…has fully set in; that may leave you tired as well." She gently stuck the needle into my skin and injected the fluid into my bloodstream. I felt my limbs get heavy as she pulled the needle out and cleaned it, "Good night." She whispered before pulling the blankets up to cover my chest almost all the way. Then she turned around and walked back out of the room, her heels clicking on the tile flooring in the hall until eventually she was so far away that I heard nothing through the closed door of the hospital room.

And, yet again, I was subjected to the sad silence—the silence that I hated.

* * *

**And there you have it. And I'm still not sure exactly where this idea came from. But anyway if you have anything to say on it, please review and tell me. And if you liked it, tell me that too, because as of right now it will remain a oneshot unless my reviewers ask otherwise. **

**--Harmony283 **


	2. Dust Covered Things

**Well here's the second chapter/part of Cold Sad Silence. I wrote this while listening to Until the Day I Die on repeat (just in case you have the song and want to listen to it for the effect). Also unlike the last chapter this one has more…obvious pairings in it. There are slightly abnormal pairings in it (well except for one) but it runs with the plot and there's really no way I could see to avoid it. And no I didn't just put the pairings I liked in this story (though that's not saying that I DON'T like any of the pairings mentioned) --like I said in the first chapter it's plot driven so the pairings are implied just to move the plot along.**

**

* * *

**

**Cold Sad Silence**

**By Harmony283**

**

* * *

**_Like a candle flickering in the darkness, illuminating the snow covered field. Cold barren, the way you used to be. The way I am now. Will I always be this way? Or will the small candles flame be enough? Will that single light be able to save me? Will it uncover what lays underneath the snow? But can you tell me, what's lying underneath the layers of snow and ice? Is it a field ready to bloom with flowers, or is it just a dirt field destined to never be anything special? _

My eyes lazily opened as I gazed around the room. For a moment I forgot where I was and why I was here. The room was unfamiliar. It didn't smell like my room back in Iselia, or like any of the hotel rooms Raine and I had slept in on our journey. Then I remembered. I was at Zelos' mansion. The place I had only been to a few times all those years ago when we were on our journey to reunite the two worlds. The place, just like the hospital, seemed oddly quiet. Then again, with a look out the window, which I could barely see from my bed, the sun was barely illuminating the sky. Of course it would be silent.

But Zelos hadn't come home the night before. Or if he did I had already fallen asleep. Which again that didn't surprise me. Ever since I got here I had been falling asleep so early each night. I let out a sigh and sat up further in my bed, wincing as my right arm brushed uncomfortably against the sheets. The bandages still wound thickly around it, hindering any movement I would have wanted in it. But they were needed, and I wasn't about to complain.

It wasn't like I could do much anyway. Or at least that's what the doctor said. Not that he had been happy to care for me, Meltokio, despite the Kings influence, was one of the last places that gave up their ways. After all, who would do all the things humans wouldn't want to do?

Suddenly the door to my room creaked open and a flash of pink hair appeared. I manage to force a smile on my face as Presea walks over to me. I see the shot clear in her hand, what little light that shone into the room flashed off its clear surface. I could see the strange, clear liquid inside. She stops when she reaches me and says slowly, "Genis, you're awake?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and instead say, "Yeah I am." She lets out a tired sigh and says, "I see. This would've been so much better if you were asleep."

"But I always wake up afterwards," I counter my forced smile disappearing as she places the needle against my unwounded arm, sticking it directly under my skin, "This is to keep your immune system strong, you know."

I let out another sigh, "Yes I know." And I did know. The ship ride hadn't been that easy on me as they thought it would be. I had gotten sick--severely sick. And now here I was, a week after arriving in Meltokio, and I wasn't allowed to get out of bed that much. Stupid immune system.

"It's not that bad. The doctor says you're getting better." Presea whispers, pulling the needle away, "And besides you can move around a bit now, right? And you aren't as sleepy." She tries to smile. She's been trying to smile for a while now, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't look nice on her. She was always so cold and emotionless it's nice to see some sort of reaction--some warmth--on her face.

But, "The doctor doesn't like me." I breathe out, feeling my left arm go numb, "Zelos has to pay him extra just to be in the same room with me." She scowls at this, "But it's _true_." She shakes her head and turns away. But before she leaves through the door she turns to me and says, "That may be the case. But…please be gentle to Zelos today."

That surprised me. She wasn't one to usually change a subject, "What's wrong with Zelos?" That redheaded idiot always had something going on. And as far as I knew he was doing incredibly well. Apparently he had been hiding his massive amount of intelligence from the world before now. So why would he need to be treated gently?

Presea shakes her head again, "I…it's complicated. I saw him when he came in an hour ago. He's in his room now sleeping."

I highly doubt he's sleeping. But I didn't say that outloud. That would just worry Presea into checking on him, "I see. Okay yeah I'll leave him alone unless he decides to talk to me. That's what I always do anyway."

Before I knew it she was back next to me, leaning over--her face extremely close to mine, "Please Genis," she murmurs, sounding worried, "just don't try to provoke him today."

Like I did that anyway. And she was sounding like Raine, "I said okay didn't I? But," I pause, studying her eyes. They were just as emotionless as always but I saw a spark there--a spark of undoubted worry, "Is he really that bad?"

She looks like she's going to cry. And I suddenly feel bad, very bad, "Yes he is." Her reply was cold but at the same time filled with worry. She seemed to worry about Zelos a lot in these past few weeks. But I never asked why. Maybe I should. Maybe it wasn't my place. But maybe it was something she wanted me to ask. And judging from the way she wasn't moving I knew she wanted me to ask.

So I did.

"You seem…even more worried than usual," Now I was the one being careful about my choice of words, "Did something happen between you and Zelos?" her eyes widen at this, but she almost seems grateful. Grateful that I had asked, or grateful that the tension released since the topic of Zelos had been brought up was thinning. Either way she'd still have to tell me. And one way or another I would listen to her.

She pulled away and sat down on the bed as I sat up. For a moment she was silent, but I wait through it until she is willing to speak. And when she spoke it surprised me. Letting out a sigh she whispers, "I…it's not that something _happened_ between us. Something didn't happen or," she looks down at her lap, her eyes sad, "something didn't happen that _should have_ happened."

"And what was this 'something'?" I prod, now interested even though really I shouldn't be. Though she was the one who started this conversation so why end it?

Instead of answering verbally, though, she answers with a sad smile and overly sad eyes, "Maybe you can help him." It wasn't much. And it didn't make any sense. Didn't she just tell me to--

"What can I do?"

She shakes her head as she stands, "Like I said something didn't happened that should have happened and I can't do anything anymore but maybe you can. Just…stay here."

Stay here. Where else did I have to go? I had no idea where Lloyd and Raine were now--though they _did_ say they'd come visit whenever they were close to Meltokio--and no one else was willing to take care of me. Not that Zelos was here for the majority of the time anyway.

Suddenly Presea squeezes my hand, "Genis will you stay?"

I find myself nodding my head, "Okay." The word leaves my lips before I can even think about it. Again not like I have a choice.

"I mean it, stay and not just because you have to." She adds before turning away completely and walking to the door. Her hand rests on the doorknob and she almost closes the door but then she stops and tenses. For a moment I wonder why but then I get my answer, "Zelos…"

"Presea, good morning. Is Genis…?" his voice cracks and he clears it with a cough before continuing, "Is he up?"

"Yes he is…Zelos…" Presea disappears from my view for a moment and whispers something I can barely hear. Afterwards though I hear her footsteps retreating and suddenly Zelos walks in and shuts the door behind him looking both amused, disgusted, and tired all the same.

"Hey Silver." He says with a yawn as he walks over to me. Silver; his newly acquired nickname for me--while better than the previous ones of brat or squirt--still annoyed me to no end. But that's all he says. All he says that is until he sits down on the bed.

He lets out a tired yawn and shifts a bit before falling back on the bed, making sure not to fall on my legs or feet. Though I had already drawn them up when he sat down.

"Zelos?" I ask, watching him carefully. Maybe I could see what was wrong. But he kept his face calm and his eyes shut tight. For a moment I almost thought he fell asleep but then he shifted and turned on his side, facing me.

"Ugh…" he groaned, his face twisting in pain. Pain I had no idea what was the cause of. That…had me worried. Was this what Presea was talking about? This…no…this _had_ to be it. But why was he…? I leaned forward gently, wincing as the muscles in my right arm contracted at the movement. I still wasn't fully healed after all. But that didn't stop me. Why would it stop me? I could at least _ask_ what was wrong.

"Zelos…?" he seemed to snap out of his pained state from the sound of my voice. But he didn't try to move away. Instead his eyes opened and gazed, almost unseeing, up at my own. Something…definitely…was wrong, "What happened?" I ask before I can stop myself. Would he really tell me?

"Neh…just…" he rolled onto his back again, sighing, "Rosebud told you something didn't she?" Rosebud meaning Presea then…I nod my head. No point in keeping that a secret if he already found it out.

"I see…well I guess I should be flattered she's worried an' all…such a cold chick she is after all. But honestly she doesn't need to worry." He let out another sigh and closed his eyes again, folding his arms behind his head as he did so. He seemed to relax, but not much. It was like he knew I was going to ask him something.

Was I going to? I might as well. So I did, "She said…something…_didn't_ happen that she said should have happened. She didn't say anything more than that--do you know what it is…?" He immediately tensed again before rolling away so that he wasn't facing me. For a moment I thought he wasn't going to answer me. But then, softly, I heard him speak.

"You shouldn't get involved in that. It's not…something you should mess with. It's not something I should either." But he sounded almost guilty. Why?

"You sound dead y'know." The words fell out and I winced. I promised I'd be gentle and yet here I am insulting him just because he wouldn't give me an answer--

He sat up and stared at me, "I do? Well it's only natural that one would feel tired after not getting any sleep the night before." He sounded bitter.

"Doesn't explain why you sound dead. What _happened_? What…what is that 'something'?"

"Your sister's right, you have an inquisitive mind." I thought he sounded angry but he didn't _look_ angry, "That something is a matter of heart. Have you ever fallen in love before? As in…really in love?"

That surprised me, "N-no…why…why are you asking?"

"So you aren't considering any feelings you had towards Presea…?" he looked relieved, "Good. But how about anyone else…?"

I looked away then. He…shouldn't he already _know_ the answer to that? He was there when she died. He was there, along with Raine…and Sheena…and Lloyd when she had died. Yet only Raine and Zelos had been close enough--the healers--to hear what she said.

"So it was onesided?" my eyes widened as I turned back to him. He tried to smile but it looked off, "You have to talk about it at one point or another. She wanted you to love her back you know. That's why she said what she did when she died. Don't tell me you didn't understand that?" his gaze was questioning, and soft, when I decided to meet his gaze.

Yes I knew what she meant. A little more than they knew anyway. She said she wanted--

_'I want…ed…to live…' _her voice rang out in my mind, _'I want…ed…to live…but I…I guess not. So please…liv…e…for me…?' _

"I know." It was painful speaking still, "I know…she wanted to live for me. For _me_. Not for Lloyd. Not for the people." My left hand clenched into a fist, "I'm not stupid. But what does that have to do with what Presea wanted…?"

Now it was his turn to look away, "She wanted…no…it's…" he trailed off, letting out a sigh, "If someone needs to die I'd say it would be me." I tensed at this, "But that's just it--I don't _want_ to die. Anymore anyway."

Wait so…? "So Presea said she wanted to…?"

He immediately shook his head, "No, she didn't say anything like that. I…don't even know if she _wants_ to or not." He looked away for a moment before looking back at me, "But like I said if someone wanted to die for me I'd prefer it be myself even though I don't want to die."

That made me relax, "Yeah…figuring out that everyone liked you…because of your…title…and wealth." I trailed off. That was something I had figured out just recently. Just because his title was gone--though many of his _girls _still referred to him as the Chosen--he still had his wealth. And he was using it to its full potential.

"Yeah…sucks doesn't it?" He laughed but it didn't sound pleasant, "Glad to see you figured out how things work around here, and you haven't even _been_ here that long." He sat up fully and stretched his arms before changing the subject, "How are _you_ feeling?"

He was a master at changing the subject. Or at least he usually was. Not today. No not today at all…

"I'm…how do you think?" I looked down at my still bandaged arm. I still couldn't move it that much. It was annoying yes, and painful. But I was learning to use my left hand for things--so it wasn't _that_ bad.

"Not too good 'eh? You're startin' to bruise…where the shot--"

I shook my head, "I _know_. But that doesn't hurt. It's just numb. And of course my eye isn't getting any better." He nodded his head sympathetically. He had been here too, when the doctor gave his diagnosis. I might not be able to see again through my right eye and the nerves in my arm…may be too damaged.

Which reminded me, "He's coming again today isn't he? The doctor?" Zelos stood up and stretched again, nodding his head in reply. Great…just great, "Really…is he…is he just going to check my arm and eye again…?" hopefully that was all. If he did anything more then…

Zelos actually seemed to think for a moment before slowly replying, "Maybe. He…didn't ask for such a large sum of money this time around, which I guess is good. Maybe he's finally coming around?" He smiled but it seemed more reserved. But if what he said was true then…

"In fact I think he might be coming soon." Zelos looked over at the clock; "it's almost seven…he said he'd be here at eight. So I suppose we can at least get something in you before hand."

Wait then that meant…

"Is he going to try and see if I can…walk and stuff again?" the last time he attempted that…it was…unpleasant…

Zelos looked worried for a split second before nodding his head, "Well he said last time that your wounds were healing nicely. I don't suppose he could at least try to see what happens. But," his eyes darkened, "if any of your wounds open up again--"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Sir Zelos…?" it was Sebastian.

"Yeah? Coming," Zelos walked over to the door and opened it, "What's up?" Sebastian looked past him and over at me, "Ah, Sir Genis you're up. That's…excellent. Would you like to eat breakfast in your room again today? I can have some brought up…"

I didn't really want to stay in bed though…

"I think I can manage to bring him downstairs." Zelos answered for me, "So yeah just get started on breakfast and we'll be there in a minute." Sebastian nodded his head and bowed before turning around and walking back down the hall.

Zelos then turned around to face me with a confident smile on his face, "You don't mind eating downstairs do you?"

I shook my head, "It'd be better when…the doctor comes. He'll want me to go downstairs anyway but…" I looked down at the bedsheets--I _really_ didn't want to look at him when I asked him this, "Will you have to carry me again…? I…don't…think I can do the stairs yet…"

"If you haven't even tried to walk very far of course you can't walk down stairs." Zelos walked over to me and sat back down on the edge of the bed, "Here I'll help ya. I'm the one who offered to have you stay here in the first place."

Well…that was true. But the last time--when he had to carry me up the stairs when I first arrived--he complained about his back…and…

"I won't complain, I swear!" He held out his right hand and said, grinning, "Pinky swear?"

I scowled, "You know I can't do a pinky swear…besides only little kids do that." He flinched at that but laughed it off.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say Silver. Now let's get ya downstairs." He yanked the covers off my body and helped me slide over to the edge of the bed, tutting slightly when he saw me wince, "We might have to get new bandages when we get downstairs." He murmured as he picked me up bridal-style in his arms.

He pushed the door even more open with his foot and walked slowly down the hallway, making sure not to brush my arm up against any corners or move me so that any of my wounds might open. I instinctually tightened my grip on him as we made our way down the stairs, and we somehow managed it without it hurting _too_ badly.

He did walk by the turn of the railing a little too fast--which ended up brushing my right arm, making it sting--but other than that…

Soon I found myself sitting at the breakfast table with an omelet--filled with onions, cheese, bell peppers, and chives--placed in front of me. My omelets probably would've tasted better but…this was close enough.

By the time I was finished eating, though, there was a knock at the door. Zelos, who had just brought the dishes over to the sink, nodded to Sebastian to get it, and he did. He opened the door and sure enough there was the doctor with a slightly disturbed look on his face.

He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

Or…no…I shouldn't say that. Ghosts aren't scary. Monsters are. Maybe there was--

"Ah," He noticed me, "Good you're up I was afraid you would have still been asleep." He set his bag down on one of the extra chairs by the door before walking over to us, "I trust you've already eaten?" I nodded my head, "Good. As you can see I'm in…a hurry," he turned to look at Zelos, "but I will try my best in the short amount of time I have."

Now I couldn't help but ask, "Do you have another patient you need to see…?" He looked back at me and for a moment I saw a flicker of hate but then it calmed, and he simply nodded his head, "Yes…I…my next patient is my daughter."

Oh.

No _wonder_ he…looked so pale.

"I hope it's nothing serious…" I mumbled, looking down at my lap. I suddenly felt bad, but then again it's not like I was the one to schedule my appointments…or anything.

"It isn't, not really. Just a scare." I hadn't expected him to answer me but he continued on, "she's expecting soon--I'm sure I told you that," he looked over at Zelos who nodded his head, "but she's come down with a bad case of the flu. I'm not so much worried about her as I am about…"

"her baby. Yeah I understand. Hurry if you need to. She's more important than I am right now." He almost seemed shocked at this but it was truth. I'd be more worried about Raine if _she_ got sick than if anyone else did. That was…the concept of family wasn't it?

"Mm yeah he's got a point," and Zelos was agreeing with me, which was rare to begin with…but not entirely unexpected. You don't really _lose_ the concept of family even though you might not have any 'family' left.

"I…yes…I will. I suppose I should first see," he pulled out a stethoscope from one of the large pockets of his jacket, "Your heart rate. Then…check to make sure your vocal chords are okay--it seems like you're talking much better than before. That's a good sign…" he trailed off as he placed the cool metal underneath my shirt, listening for any irregular patterns.

He pulled away about a minute later, nodding his head, "Good. Your heart rate is fine at the moment. A little fast but that's to be expected." He walked quickly over to where he had laid his things and pulled out something to write with, along with a small notebook.

"Next…hmm…it seems you need new bandages," he pulled out a fresh, rather…large looking, roll of bandages, "I can check to see how your wounds have healed as I wrap them. Then we need to see how well you can stand and how much weight you can put on your legs. That's our main goal," he said sounding a little more confident than he had when he arrived, "getting you to walk again. Then we can work on your arm and eyesight."

He started to remove the bandages from my arm first, analyzing each individual wound as he did so. He let the old bandages fall to the floor, which Sebastian quickly gathered up and threw in the trashcan nearby, and set the new roll on the table. He slowly squeezed each muscle, testing the reactions.

For a few seconds it was fine. It didn't hurt. But the closer he got to my shoulder--where the _main_ wound was--the more it stung. Thankfully he stopped halfway up and, after letting out a sigh, spoke, "I see…this wound will take a little more time to heal but other than that your nerves seem to be healing, at least in your lower arm anyway."

Well that was definitely better than what he said last time…

He re-wrapped my wounds and then quickly stood up, "I suppose we should see how well you can walk--or stand--before we change the bandages on your leg…just in case."

Just in case if they opened up again…

I _really_ didn't want to try standing up. I _knew_ I wasn't ready but…really complaining wouldn't do me any good either. I braced my left hand on the table, staggering a bit before pushing myself up off the chair.

I felt like I was going to faint. Pain shot up through what felt like every nerve in my right foot. If Zelos hadn't steadied me with a hand on my back I probably would've fallen. Thankfully, though, the doctor noticed my pained expression and shook his head, "You're definitely not ready to walk yet if standing is hard…lets wait until your arm heals a little more. Can you," He looked over at Zelos, "Bring him to the couch now? I'd like to check his eye."

Zelos nodded his head once more picked me up bridal-style and carried me quickly over to the couch. He set me down just as gently as he had when we first came down here, but this time instead of moving away he sat down next to me. The doctor slowly sat down on the other side of me, pulling out some weird white, almost translucent, card. He then took the bandages that were around my head and quickly unwrapped them, again dropping them at our feet. He then took the cotton, which was covering my eye as well to keep moisture out, and softly set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

He grabbed a small flash-light looking thing and held the translucent card up to the light before flipping the small switch to turn the light on. A few seconds later and he turned off the light. His expression…he didn't look too happy.

"Close your eye again," I did as he said and he quickly placed the cotton back over my eye, "There's no need for you to wear bandages over your eye anymore. We'll settle for an eyepatch for now. Until we can get you to the hospital anyway."

Wh-what…?!

He just nodded his head, "Yes, you might have to go back to the hospital you came from. Or…I could try to do tests here but I'm not entirely sure if they would be accurate." He let out a tired sigh, "I'm…do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Good." Zelos answered for me, "Always start out with the good."

The doctor nodded his head again, "Fine. The good news is, of course, your arm is getting better. And the wounds on your leg didn't open up like they did last time you tried to stand, though you still have some nerve damage from what I can tell just from your reaction. Only tests can show how extensive it really is." He let out another sigh though this one seemed anxious, "The bad news…you're almost one hundred percent blind in your right eye. You didn't even blink when I shone the light into your eye."

"But how," Zelos started, "can he be _almost_ blind? Can't you tell?" He sounded annoyed.

"Because," the doctor now sounded tired, "usually when a person goes blind their eye has certain…milky-ness to it. At least the color does. Your eyes don't. I'm not sure if that's an effect of your blood or not so we may have to see about that as well. I _do_ know that you have some scarring, on your eyelid, which may have affected the way your eye works. Thankfully, though, the eye itself seems to be fine…at the moment."

"At the moment?" Zelos spat out, looking almost upset, "Will going to the hospital really tell us if he's blind or not?" the doctor flinched at his tone and merely nodded his head. Then he slowly packed away his things and stood up.

He walked slowly to the door but before opening it he turned back to face me, "You'd better be lucky that you're even alive after what happened. I…I'm afraid I misjudged what happened to you. Not that that can say anything now." He quickly nodded his head before stepping out the door, shutting it behind him softly.

For a few quiet moments we sat there, not moving. Not even _breathing_. Or at least that's what it felt like. The same cold silence passed over us, but it didn't seem as sad. And yet…it made up for that in coldness. At times like this I really wondered if this was much different than a hospital. But then again…I knew it was. It _was_ much different. I'd be lying if I said it was the same. It definitely didn't look the same. Even sometimes the feelings changed.

But this was a shared feeling. And it just so happened to be one I didn't like.

After a moment though Zelos spoke up again, "Took him long enough to accept that. Too bad he didn't say sorry though." He shifted in his seat and stood up slowly. He didn't meet my eyes though. Instead he turned and looked out the window at the sun shining brightly through the window. The sun shining brightly onto the tiled floor, the plants, the books, and the invisible dust layered on their covers.

Books that were kept clean but never touched. Most of which had been gifts. Gifts he didn't touch, didn't dare to.

"At least he tried." I felt myself saying, I hadn't even noticed I opened my mouth, "He tried…and I guess…its okay."

"Eh?" Zelos looked down at me; I could feel his gaze follow mine to the window, to the invisible dust covered books, to the sun-warmed plants. Then suddenly he dropped his voice, "But doesn't it hurt?"

Did it? Could I even answer that? I let out a sigh, "It's dull. Nothing compared to this though." Words can hurt just as much as open wounds. But the effect is on the inside. Not the outside. And after a while the pain can be forgotten. Outside pain…hurts. Hurts much worse, "If I don't think about it, it doesn't hurt."

He lets out a louder, more annoyed, sigh and suddenly I feel pressure on the top of my head. I look up and he shakes his head, "Just saying that means you are. Things don't hurt," his eyes were sad and a thin smile covered his lips, "unless you've gotten used to them. That's…no way to be."

He removed the weight from my head and stepped away. I made him upset. I promised Presea I'd be gentle with him didn't I? And here I go hurting him. But how can I _not _hurt him. Even though he isn't as flamboyant as he used to be, I can't pretend he didn't have any pain in his life.

The untouched books tell me that. The plants that are well taken care of, but never looked at tell me that. The only thing he truly values in this place is probably the picture of his mother. But even then it's probably not as valuable as those photo's he keeps stashed away somewhere in his closet.

"Let's get you back upstairs." He mumbles. Yes he's definitely hurt, but…why isn't he trying to hide it?

Again I wonder what happened between Presea and him that she said _should_ have happened. Did she really say she would die for him? Or did she almost say it?

Unsaid words are more powerful than words out in the open. They leave more to be said, to be understood. They leave more in the dark than spoken words. Spoken words have meaning…meaning some people hate to hear.

I let him pick me up again, really though he must be working out. I'm not as short as I used to be, and I certainly don't weigh that much and yet he's picking me up like it's the easiest thing in the world. Well…at least he has something to brag about.

Though I'm sure he'd rather it be a pretty lady he was carrying up the stairs. Not me. Never me. I was just a guest. A guest some of his 'pretty ladies' ignored. Not that I minded. I never minded. Why would I mind when I didn't like them in the first place?

The one thing that never changes. Power equals money. The more money one has the more powerful they become and the more they tend to look down on the weak, those who don't have money. Those who don't have the ten dollars, five dollars, one dollar, even _penny _to spare on entertainment. On 'happiness'.

But money—I cling to Zelos again as we reach the stairs—doesn't buy the good kind of happiness. The happiness that keeps people going.

Neither does power. Power can make people hate you.

Zelos has people who hate him. I was one of those people. He uses his money that way. For luxury. I see it as he places me down on my bed in one of his many guest bedrooms in his overly large house. But he doesn't gain happiness from it.

It's almost like he's broken. Especially now. I see it in his eyes, but just briefly before he walks out of the room. Something definitely happened last night. And…I want to know what it is.

I was told to treat him nicely after all. But maybe Presea…tried to treat him like he meant something and…maybe it hurt him more than treating badly? Whatever it was…whatever it was…I'd stay and find out exactly what it was. I have an inquisitive mind after all. I'm _sure_ I'll figure it out.

* * *

**The end of the second chapter, yes **_**chapter**_**. I'm possibly making this into a chaptered fic now because I like it so much. Now I will ask my readers (just for fun) can you list the implied pairings in this chapter and/or the first one? I just wanna know if people catch onto the implied-ness since it's important later on. **

**And of course Reviews of any kind are welcome. **

…**and this chapter is so much longer than the last one –cough- **

**-Harmony283**


End file.
